


Biggest Perhaps

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Mingyu and Jihoon had it under the wraps, they believed.





	Biggest Perhaps

Mingyu and Jihoon had it under the wraps, they believed.

Trainees clinged to each other. Skinships were encouraged for stronger bonds. So Mingyu and Jihoon flirting with each other should be a normal scene, right?

They were just playing at first. Jihoon clinging to Mingyu, asking for a piggyback, stealing his food. Mingyu liked the attention that their usually quite friend gave him, so he went with it. In time, Mingyu basked on the attention and goes through lengths to receive it. They grew close, really close.

Until they crossed the line of friends and lovers and doesn't know how to bring it back.

One night, they shared a kiss when no one's watching, under the cardboard cover while the whole team was playing hide and seek. They were found quickly by Seungcheol, but the blush on their faces were ignored.

They sneakly hold hands, hugged each other, whispered nothing on each other's ears when everyone was present around them, it seemed like no one noticed anything, so Mingyu and Jihoon had it under the wraps, they believed.

Until it doesn't.

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon aside one night after practice. They went to a place far from the other members but could still be seen if the practice resumed. Jihoon thought nothing of this, Soonyoung likes to talk privately for the choreography.

"Dude, I saw you and Gyu kissing. Is there something going on between you?" Soonyoung doesn't beat around the bush, and he said it in a worried voice. Jihoon felt his blood turn cold.

"W-what? When?" he cautiously ask. It must be a mistaken incident. He could lie about it, but Soonyoung is sharp.

"Jihoon, I'm telling you, be careful. The team might be very friendly with each other, but you'll never knew what their reaction might be when they knew it." Soonyoung said. Jihoon looked at him worriedly.

"Does that applies to you too?" asked Jihoon. Soonyoung smiled softly and pat his head.

"You know it doesn't," he said. The choreographer called back for the practice and they returned to the team. Jihoon saw Mingyu looking at them curiously but decided to against looking back at him.

Maybe they should be more careful. And they tried to, but Seungcheol caught them on the act.

They were just playing around, whestling the other on the ground. It's a common thing they do, but this time, they were alone in the room. They thought it would be safe. But just as their lips touch, Seungcheol opened the door.

No one moved. Seungcheol blankly looked at them, and sternly asked them to sit in front of him. They complied. Shame, embarrassment, and guilt ate them. What if Seungcheol decides to out them? What if this blows up and they'll be removed from the team? What if Seventeen doesn't debut because of them?

Seungcheol calmly talked to them. He also said that many members have been talking about them, none in disgust or anything offensive, but some were already wondering.

"I'm just worried how this will affect the two of you. But from what I've seen... maybe you should talk about this." Seungcheol said. The two looked at each other and Seungcheol left them on their own.

In the end, everything collapsed under pressure. They decided to end the budding relationship. "Let's stay as friends" and "Let's go back to what we used to" are easily said than done. With the debut around the corner and harder practices and challenges, the change of relationship between the two went unnoticed until it bites everyone on their faces. Still, nobody asked them until everybody just got used to it.

* * *

 

Jihoon thought he had it under the wraps.

But his feelings really reflects on his lyrics. He knew sooner or later he had to write a song for all the members. So he's afraid that Mingyu would realised that the lyrics of his song is a projection of what Jihoon wants to hear from him, and the lyrics of his own song was something he always thought when Mingyu crossed his mind.

Thinking about Mingyu only brought out the past; what they have been and what they could have been. Mingyu is his biggest perharps, and still is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIDEALCUTINMANILA!


End file.
